Patricks new BEST friend
by RoCkInCuTiEeM
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Patrick gets a new best frined and Spongebob gets jelous and trys to get him back.
1. Jellyfishing!

Patrick's new BEST friend I dunt own SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
This is my first SpongeBob Fanfic. Please R/R!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
SpongeBob walked out of his pineapple home to go see if his best friend Patrick wanted to play with him. He went over to Patrick's house, which was a rock and knocked on it. " Oh Patrick! You there? You there? YOU THERE?" Patrick opened up his rock. " Yea what do you want SpongeBob?" " Wanna play?!" " Sure SpongeBob what do you want to do?" " What we always want to do!" Patrick just stood there with an 'I'm dumb' look on his face. "Uhhhhh.." Was all Patrick could say. " Jelly fishing of course!" SpongeBob said excitedly. " Oh okay! Lets get our jelly fishing rods!" They got their fishing rods and headed for jellyfish fields. There were a couple of other fish and undersea creatures there. " Okay Pat lets go get them!" SpongeBob said. " Pat? Where are you?"  
  
Okay that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Sorry its so short! R/R please! 


	2. Steve

I dunt own Spongebob. Heres Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2 " Pat?" Spongebob looked all around for his best friend. He spotted him talking to another starfish. " Oh hey Pat you ready to go jelly fishing with me?" " Hahaha! That's a funny joke Steve!" Patrick cracked up at the joke that other starfish named Steve just told him. " Pat? Aren't we going to go?" Spongebob said getting a little annoyed. " Oh, Steve this is my friend Spongebob." Patrick said like he was bored of Spongebob. " Actually I am Pat's best friend. It is very nice to meet you Steve. Did you just meet Patrick here?" " Oh, Patrick, you have a best friend already?" Steve said sadly. " Nah, Sponge is just a good friend. You can be my best friend! Lets go Steve!" " Oh ok, see you another day then Pat." Spongebob walked home angrily and sadly. " Oh Squidward!"  
  
That's it for Ch. 2. I no it's borin and short. Im not that good @ sb fics but I juss wanted 2 try it out so dunt hate me 4 it! ( 


	3. Sandy

Disclaimer: I dunt own Spongebob! Thoughts are in '' I forget if I wrote that in one of my older chapters so juss so u know!  
  
~Chapter 3~ Spongebob ran over to Squidwards house calling out his name. Squidward opened the door shouting, " What do you want Spongebob? I am trying to practice playing my clarinet!" " Patrick found a new friend so I was wondering if you would like to go jelly fishing with me?" " Do you think I want to go jelly fishing Spongebob? Have I ever wanted to go jelly fishing with you?" " No," Spongebob said sadly. " I'll let you, practice I guess." Spongebob said as he walked away from Squidwards house slouching. " Good!" Squidward saw Spongebob slouching as he walked back to his house. ' Now I kind of feel bad for Spongebob.What am I thinking? He'd just be annoying anyway!' Spongebob went into his pineapple house thinking of whom to ask to go jelly fishing. ' Well, there's Sandy but she's never really liked jelly fishing. Plankton would try to do something and take over Bikini Bottom or something. I don't think Mr. Krabs would want to go jelly fishing. He's too old anyway. I guess I'll just call Sandy.' Spongebob dialed her number. " Hello? Sandy? It's me, Spongebob. I was wondering, would you like to go jelly fishing with me? Patrick? Oh I went with him like a couple minutes ago but he ditched me for his new BEST friend Steve so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.Oh, well then do you want to do something else? Patrick just came? Is he alone? Oh, that's Steve. Ok bye." ' Hmm. I guess I'll just have to ask Plankton.' Hope you liked it! Please R&R! 


	4. Plankton

Disclaimer: I own nuttin! Heres Ch. 4!  
  
Chapter 4  
Spongebob started to walk over to the Chum Bucket, Plankton's restaurant that never gets any customers. Spongebob knocked on the door and Plankton answered it. " Welcome to the Chum Bucket! Today's specials are." " Hey Plankton! Want to go jelly fishing with me?" " Oh, hi Spongebob. I guess, why didn't you ask any of your stupid friends to go with you?" " Well, Patrick and I were going but the n he made a new best friend and Squidward only wants to play his stupid clarinet and Pat and Steve, his new best friend went over to Sandy's so I decided to ask you!" " What about Mr. Krabs?" Plankton asked. " Oh, he's too old and I don't think he likes jelly fishing any way." Spongebob answered. " Then what makes you think I will play with you?" " I don't know. I just want someone to play with." Spongebob said sadly. When Plankton heard Spongebob sounding sad, he thought of something evil. " Well, I guess I'll go jelly fishing with you." Once Plankton said that, Spongebob got a really big smile on his face. " You would! Oh thank you so much Plankton! I brought along a jelly fishing stick for you!" " Ok, lets just get going!" "Yay!" Spongebob yelled happily. They got to Jelly Fish Fields and Plankton tried to catch a really big jellyfish. " Oh Spongebob! Could you help me catch that jellyfish?" " Sure Plankton!" Spongebob caught it for him. " Thanks Spongebob." The jellyfish he caught was about a half a foot long. Plankton hopped onto it and took a control he had and stuck it into the jellyfish. Sorry so short! Please rr! The more reviews I get the quicker I write! 


End file.
